heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Open Season 3 (2010)
Open Season 3 is a 2010 American computer-animated buddy comedy film. It is the third installment in the Open Season film series, following [[Open Season (2006)|''Open Season (2006)]] and [[Open Season 2 (2008)|''Open Season 2 (2008)]]. The film was directed by Cody Cameron and produced by Sony Pictures Animation and Reel FX Creative Studios. It theatrically premiered in Russia on October 21, 2010, and was released as a direct-to-video in the United States and Canada on January 25, 2011. Many of the previous actors reprised their roles, with the exception of Mike Epps, Joel McHale, Jane Krakowski, Billy Connolly, and Jon Favreau. They are joined by new characters that are voiced by Cameron, Matthew J. Munn, Melissa Sturm, Dana Snyder, Karley Scott Collins, Ciara Bravo, and Harrison Fahn. Plot One spring morning, Boog awakens after hibernation and plans an annual guys trip to spend time with his male best friends. Unfortunately, Elliot has distanced himself from Boog since he had started a family with Giselle. They are now the parents of three children: Gisela, Giselita, and Elvis (with Boog now being the adoptive uncle). Boog is disappointed since everyone else wants to spend time with their families, which makes him go on the guys trip by himself with Dinkleman and Mr Weenie however, this soon leads him to a Russian traveling circus called the Maslova Family Circus. While in the circus, Boog meets Doug, a lazy, self-centered, mean, scruffy grizzly bear who is tired of performing in the circus on the sidelines. He craves recognition as a full-fledged king of the forest, the ruler of wildlife. Thinking up a plan, Doug lies to his best friend Alistair that he won't forget his help and convinces Boog to switch his life in the forest for Doug's place at the circus. Boog accepts the offer, but the whole thing turns out a scam because all Doug really wanted to do was escape from the circus. Meanwhile, Boog falls madly in love with Ursa (who thinks that he is Doug), a female grizzly bear who was born in Russia and can effortlessly walk on a tightrope, juggle, and dance (which Boog finds to be "bearvana"), but has no luck convincing her that he isn't Doug. When the couple begin working together, they obtain much more as a harmonious duet than it might seem at first glance. Meanwhile, Doug arrives at the forest and disguises himself as Boog by pushing his scruffy fur back with mud. However, Gisela and Giselita get suspicious when they notice "Boog" treating the wilds like slaves, so they report to Serge and Deni and request they find Giselle for help and they do so. Afterwards, when Boog's best friends find out about Boog's disappearance when Doug's cover is accidentally exposed, they (as well as Mr. Weenie, a reformed Fifi, Roberto, and the other pets) put aside their differences and hatch a rescue mission to save Boog. Gisela comes up with the plan to save Boog and the gang go to the circus to go to rescue him. That night, the wilds arrive at the Maslova Family Circus. They want Boog to return home, but he doesn't want to leave Ursa. Suddenly, a reformed Doug arrives, apologizes to Boog for tricking him, and reunites with Alistair. While Doug performs the circus acts for the audience, Elliot tells Boog he can stay at the circus if he wants to. Boog doesn't want to leave Elliot or Ursa, so he convinces Ursa to go live in the forest with them. The next morning, Ursa enjoys life in the forest and becomes Boog's girlfriend, Gisela, Giselita, and Elvis' adoptive aunt, and Elliot and Giselle's sister-in-law. Finally, Boog, Elliot, and their male best friends go on the guys trip and sing part of Willie Nelson's "On the Road Again." In a post-credits scene, Doug and Alistair reveal a slideshow of them enjoying their tour around the world. Cast *Matthew J. Munn as Boog/Doug/Additional Voices *Matthew W. Taylor as Elliot/Deni/Buddy/Ian/Reilly / Additional Voices *Melissa Sturm as Ursa/Giselle/Additional Voices *Karley Scott Collins as Gisela, a mule deer fawn and Giselle and Elliot's eldest child *Ciara Bravo as Giselita, a mule deer fawn and Giselle and Elliot's second eldest child *Harrison Fahn as Elvis, a mule deer fawn and Giselle and Elliot's youngest child *Dana Snyder as Alistair *André Sogliuzzo as McSquizzy *Cody Cameron as Mr. Weenie/Nate/Additional Voices *Danny Mann as Serge *Crispin Glover as Fifi *Steve Schirripa as Roberto *Fred Stoller as Stanley *Sean Mullen as Roger *Georgia Engel as Bobbie *Nika Futterman as Rosie *Michelle Murdocca as Maria *Jeff Bennett as Earl/Additional Voices Videos Open Season 3 - Trailer Category:Open Season Category:Films Category:Media Category:Tertiary Media Category:Animated Films